The Last Time
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: What happens when they see Sasuke again? Will they succeed in bringing him back or will they fail again? I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.


The Last 

Here we are again trying to bring you back. It doesn't make a difference how much we try you just can't see that no matter how hard you put into severing the bonds you've created is useless unless the person didn't care about you to begin with. I know for a fact you don't want anything to do with us and you let revenge cloud your judgment, but I can't help but have a glimmer of hope that you will return and everything will be as it used to be, team seven at its greatest.

"Naruto, Sakura…" he said without emotion.

"Teme, I will drag you back to Konoha whether you like it or not! Even if I have to beat you to the verge of death to prove it! I made a promise and I never go back on my word." Naruto said confidently.

Then the battle began, with fire balls, rasengan, chidori, earthquakes, and shuriken flying everywhere leaving the area in ruins. It's been seven years since he left and in that time we have encountered him eight times failing miserably to get him back. After hours upon hours of fighting, Naruto was down and struggling with all of his might to get back up and I wasn't doing so good myself having depleted my chakra helping Naruto with his injuries throughout the battle. Being the apprentice of the fifth Hokage herself had some perks though, one being able to just look at someone and tell what was wrong with them. Naruto had a couple broken ribs, fractured spine, and a twisted wrist while I had a dislocated shoulder, four broken ribs one puncturing my lung, a broken ankle, fractured spine, and depleted chakra. Sasuke on the other hand still had half of his chakra remaining and a broken arm, so the outcome was obvious, we failed again.

"Pathetic, even with the both of you, you couldn't stop me. You didn't even use the power of the Nine Tails at all Naruto and Sakura you're still weak. All you did was waste your chakra giving it to Naruto. You haven't changed; you were always the weakest link in the team." He said with a sneer.

"You just don't get it Sasuke, I didn't want to rely on the Nine Tails power, because I want to get stronger without it and bring you back with my own power." Naruto said weakly coughing up some blood.

I stayed silent the whole time just watching the interaction between the two not bothering to defend myself. There was no point to it he's always thought that of me and for someone who went to Orochimaru of all people for power and relying on the curse seal he wouldn't understand what Naruto was saying either. He was right about one thing though, I was always the weakest on our team and no matter how hard I train there is no way I could ever be equal to them. When we were younger I always stood back and watched them fight during our missions. I promised myself that I would get stronger and they would watch my back for a change, but I guess that didn't work.

I started to feel the effects of my injuries and noticed I had severe internal bleeding. My punctured lung didn't help matters either making me gasp for air. I saw Naruto out of the corner of my eye pass out from blood loss, but thankfully the Nine Tails chakra started healing him immediately.

"What's going to happen after you defeat your brother?" I spoke for the first time during the meeting. I could tell he was a bit shocked but he hid it quickly.

"Shut up, that's none of your business." he growled.

"I suppose not." I said trying to take in what little air I could.

"You're both idiots, stop wasting my time." he said walking away promising we won't find him again.

I watch him walk away everything getting darker before I too fainted from the pain I have endured.

I woke up seeing white everywhere and realize the Anbu must have found us when we called for backup. I looked over to see Naruto sound asleep in the hospital bed next to mine and thanked god he was okay after all he was like a brother to me.

Years have passed since that day and unfortunately the Uchiha kept his promise and that was the last day we ever saw him again.


End file.
